User talk:Itachou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nano-augmentation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elpeppo87 (Talk) 00:08, January 4, 2011 Deus Ex Bible? Hi, in your edit on the Timeline page, you mentioned the Deus Ex Bible. What is that? ;) --TheBearPaw 12:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I can answer that. Deus Ex Continuity Bible is a document created by the creators of Deus Ex, used to used to ensure that the continuity is never broken in the game text (they didn't quite succeed, if you ask me). It was originally on GameSpy.com, but there appear to be some problems with it. Fortunately, I've found it archived here: http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/3102/t104186-deus-ex-bible-all-about-game-more-spoiler/ --Nathan2000 15:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I already reply in the talk page of TheBearPaw but it's cool that you have responded well :). Yes I also found there but is missing the 2nd part =(! Itachou [~talk~] 15:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I see that I literally responded 15 minutes before you but that's not important. What was in the second part? I don't quite remember it but everything appears to be in order in the linked post. I wonder if, in the absence of the original article, we could post it on the Wiki. Surely, we couldn't claim that it's licensed under CC-BY-SA. On the other hand, we already have book fragments which aren't either.--Nathan2000 18:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Answer in your talk page ;), I found the principle of answer in the talk page of the other more friendly (and allow to see that we have new messages)! Nice day to you my friend! Itachou [~talk~] 16:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights You have been granted admin rights on the wiki. Cam2A 22:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Merci Merci Itachou ;-) J'ai juste un problème je n'arrive pas à uploader les images des armes mais quelqu'un l'a fait pour le SFR-27 et le LineBacker. Il faudrait aussi ajouter la Template "Weapons of DX 3" dans les catégories, car cette Templates est assez dur à trouver sur ce wiki Sur jeuxvidéo.com sur le forum de Deus Ex: Human Revolution j'ai posté dans le Topic des News une interview de 6 pages faite par PC gamers, on y voit même Montreal en 2027 Bonne continuation Ironintheskin 13:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Salut J'ai déjà fait 8 armes aujourd'hui, malgré l'ajout de tes images, certaines ne s'affichent pas :-( apparemment Satria Hitam ne semble avoir aucun problème pour uploader les images des armes :-) La seule image que j'ai su poster c'est c'elle de mon pseudo et lla fameuse image d' Heng-Sha, de la partie haute de la ville. => Il faudrait aussi faire la fiche de Megan Reed, la femme d'Adam Jensen. il y a un topic des personnage sur le forum de DX:HR de jeuxvideo.com j'y ai fait pour chaque perso une petite description et une photo de qualité, tu pourra facilement t'en inspirer :-) Cordialement Ironintheskin 20:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Recategorize! Hey I., I was wondering, what would you think about revamping the categorization scheme on the wiki to make it more intuitive? We'd model ourselves on The Vault, which in my opinion, has one of the best schemes ever. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, do you know who can give me temporary admin rights? I'd like to import a batch of pages, namely those that replace the silly "upload photo" strings with "upload image" in every page the word "photo" appears in. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Salut Itachou ^^ Il y a un problème avec l'image du shotgun de Deus Ex: Human Revolution, je sais pas si tu as ce problème mais elle n'apparait pas. Sinon pour les autres images aucun problème à signaler :-) Voilà une très bonne image de David Sarif => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/mag-pc-gamer-feb-2011-5.jpg on voit bien ses prothèses stylisées Voilà quelques images qui pourraient t'intéresser, je sais pas si t'aura le temps de les ajouter à la gallery. Un X 80 Boxguard en patrouille dans un endroit sombre: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-screenshot17.jpg Surveillance importante chez Sarif Industries® : => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-screenshot50.jpg Un immeuble d'appartement ultramoderne à Detroit: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art16.jpg Limb clinic: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art20.jpg Mercenaires de la société militaire privée Bell Tower® avec leur équipements => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art31.jpg Robots de sécurité monté sur roues : => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art34.jpg Pistolet Zenith en vue FPS: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-screenshot43.jpg Bonne continuation Ironintheskin 19:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Energy Cells I wasnt sure about the two, honestly the template is sort of confusing. Feel free to change it to whatever if you think Im wrong. Dorgles 04:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Salut Itachou Salut Itachou ^^ *Comme tu peux le voir il y a un article pour chaque armes maintenant, toutes les armes ont été ajoutées sur Deus Ex Wikia même le fameux Laser Rifle, les grenades je pense qu'on aura plus d'infos et d'images à la sortie du jeu et y a quasiment rien à expliquer dessus. *'Mais dans ta Template tu as ajouté comme arme dans la catégorie "Heavy" le: SB-GLM j'ai aucune info sur cette arme es-tu sur qu'elle existe ?' *Et je pense que le fameux Laser Rifle devrait se trouver plutot dans la catégorie "Heavy" de la Template des armes vu son poids et sa taille. => J'ai aussi rajouté quelques images pour Heng Sha et Detroit ainsi que pour Faridah Malik avec chaque fois un commentaire en dessous :-) Sur ce bonne continuation ^^ Ironintheskin 17:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Rebonjours Itachou - Pour les grenades SB-GLM, le'' lance-grenade'' ne sera pas upgradable donc çà sert à rien de parler du seul type de projectile qu'il tire, sinon on devrait parler des balles normales et explosives du Magnum, les fléchettes qui deviennent guidable du fusil d'assaut FR-27 etc... *J'aimerais bien m'occuper du perso de Megan Reed, çà me changera des armes, c'est pour celà que je demande ton accord pour créer la page de son perso. - Pour la Templates, lorsque j'Upload il y a 2 barres, une où j'y indique le nom de l'image, je doit mettre le lien Templates dans la 2ème barre, en dessous ? *Pour les lettres capitale, j'ai juste suivi la procédure de wikipédia, enfin je trouve çà très clair et explicatif: - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M202A1_FLASH - J'ose pas vraiment m'occuper des articles de Deus Ex. DX1 j'y ai joué il y a très très longtemps chez des potes, Invisible War je ne l'ai pas, mais j'ai Project Snowblind qui est un Deus Ex like Ironintheskin 18:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Un petit problème avec la copine de jensen *Je n'arrive pas à insérer correctement l'image de Megan Reed (une des dernières photos dans la galerie) dans l'infobox :-( Si tu pouvais y jeter un coup d'oeil... Merci Ironintheskin 21:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the images Since you are going to recreate the images with transparently, I want to let you know that the font I have used for those images is based on Deus Ex (font name is Denton). I hope you will use the same font. -- Snfonseka 18:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks and glad to be part of the community. I just saw your comments on Main Talk Page. I have to say that your logic is correct regarding placing Deus Ex as the left most one. I put Deus Ex in the middle because, when considering the time-line of the Deus Ex series DE HR is the first one, then Deus Ex and last DE IW. Other reason was, since the Deus Ex has a shorter name it kind of balanced in the middle where the other two with the lengthy names at its' sides. TC -- Snfonseka 19:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) A bomb! http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Proposed_new_navigation_scheme Let's organize a plan first, then get to work! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 20:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Appearances section? Hi, Itachou, I noticed you think the appearances section is useless in articles, as in, for instance, Queequeg's. I would argue that appearances sections help the wiki readers to exactly pinpoint in what kind of sources to look for the subject matter. For example, if someone only played the original Deus Ex and not Invisible War, he'd be wondering if there was any mention of that Queequeg's coffee shop in the game he played, and if he had missed it. But then he'd look at the "appearances" below and would find out it's only a part of Invisible War. The listing of appearances is, in my opinion, even going to become more important as the Deus Ex universe expands - we now have the third game, a novel and comic books coming up. Other wikis have the appearances section as well, including The Vault or Wookieepedia. We could potentially even add explanations besides each appearance, such as "first appearance" or "mentioned only" etc. as Wookieepedia does in this example. --TheBearPaw 10:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Alright then, I will add back the appearances sections to the coffee shop pages. Of course, for our appearances lists to reach such lengths as the Wookieepedia example has, a lot more new Deus Ex material has to be released. Hopefully the future will bring us that. ;) :And the new navigation scheme looks pretty good! Nice day to you too, our polite Admin. ;) --TheBearPaw 18:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Comics Hé sympa les images du Comics Itachou ^^ J'avais éssayé de trouver des images du comics mais ma recherche avait été infructueuse contrairement à la tienne :-) Dommage qu'ils ne vendent pas le comics en Europe. D'ici quelques jours j'apporterais des nouvelles images exclusives de'' Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' Ironintheskin 20:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) News tip Hi Itachou. Since you've been the person updating the main page News section, I wanted to give you a heads up on the in-depth preview that Joystiq posted today. Check it out - http://www.joystiq.com/2011/02/24/deus-ex-human-revolution-preview-humane-decisions/ Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Another news tip Today the release dates for Human Revolution were revealed - sources: Joystiq and Eurogamer. Someone had already added the AU and EU release dates to the article, so I added the NA release date. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bureaucrat I fully agree that, since you are already admin and by far the most active of the admins, you deserve to also be given Bureaucrat status so that you can promote other deserving editors to admin to help maintain the wiki leading up to and after the release of Human Revolution. I just added you to the Bureaucrat usergroup. Thanks for all the great work you've done and will continue to do! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:44, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Message to Itachou Ouais j'accept alors, si çà peut t'aider ^^. Mais il faudra que tu me fasse un petit tutorial même si tu as très bien expliqué ma fonction dans ton message précédent. N'y aurais-t'il pas moyen d'avoir la liste détaillée des contributeurs les plus actifs sur ce wikia ? Cordialement. Ironintheskin 15:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Yes, Im interested in being an admin. I have no problems with the rules or anything. Itd be nice to be able to fix all the spam pages and stuff once human revolution comes out and the wiki gets more popular. Dorgles 22:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Quelques erreurs http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Adam_Jensen "Having joined the Detroit Police Force at 21, and then volunteered for its SWAT division 4 years later, Jensen rose to team commander quickly. But his career ended suddenly two years ago when he refused to follow a questionable order. Later, in 2016, became a security specialist for Sarif Industries" Il est né en 1993. Il join la police de Détroit à 21 ans. Quand il a 25 ans, il devient un membre de la SWAT, en 2018. Mais le texte dit qu'Adam à été engagé par Sarif après qu'on l'a viré en 2016. Y a t-il une erreur? Si c'est le cas, pourriez-vous le corriger? Si je l'ai mal compris, pourriez vous le reformuler pour éviter les erreurs d'interpretation? http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Statue_of_Liberty "A year before the events of Deus Ex, a bombing decapitated the statue. The torch was lost, but the head was preserved in a secondary monument below the base of the statue. The French terrorist group Silhouette is blamed for the bombing; however, near the end of his career with UNATCO, JC Denton discovers that it was in fact UNATCO who bombed the Statue." D'après d'autre sources, l'attaque aurait eu lieu bien plus longtemps avant le premier opus de Deus Ex. J'entend dire que le jeu Deus Ex: human revolution va terminer avec l'attaque terroriste et la création de l'UNATCO. http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Faridah_Malik "it would appear that the infolink has not yet been developed." D'après les informations du jeu, les infolinks existent bel et bien dans le jeu. C'est tous ce que j'ai trouvé pour le moment. Très bon travail pour le wiki, c'est très intéressant.Merci d'avoir pris le temps de verifier ces articles. Cordialement, ~AgentOrange'' (Du forum officiel du jeu)'' Hello/IRC?/Icarus Effect Hello, Are you often on IRC? Facts/events/information mentioned in Icarus Effect, should that be included throughout the wiki? Is it canon? Or, should we instead only mention anything from the book on the book's page? --1337garda 14:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chu-Chu ;) So, we going ahead with recategorization? ;) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 13:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'll gradually be doing that. I've also revised the Timeline, to make it more of a line and less of a summary ;) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) crosshairs/names in images Sorry about the crosshairs, I had forgotten that I could remove them. As for the item name and outline, I personally like them, as they show the name of the item in question, but if you have a problem with them let me know and I will change it. From what I can tell -S- has also been using the outlines in images he uploads. I knew that modded images were iffy, I just wasnt sure whether they should be removed or not. Ill keep those in check from now on. Please dont hesitate to give more advice. Dorgles 22:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I checked the guidelines, and they work great. As for general improvements to the wiki, I was thinking about a few things: *A random/featured/quality article button on the front page, I'm sure you've seen them on most other wikis. *A chat would be nice, too. Nothing too big, just a simple irc and a link to it on the front page (Similar to what the dead space wiki). *An increased focus on creating new pages. Bad links are one of this wikis most significant problems, but many users forego new pages instead of just editing existing pages. I don't know if this is their own choice or they areunaware that the wiki needs more pages, it would be nice just to mention it in theediting guidelines just to be safe. *Simply an aesthetical change, I would like to change the featured images/video, which have not been changed for a while, and possibly change the background from a wire frame to a render or something. Not a top priority, just some suggestions. :Thanks for your considerations. Dorgles 15:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I think wookiepedia has a great example of a random articles feature. As for aesthetics, I was also hoping that certain parts of the front page get moved up (like the news section and the future random article one. I have many images to make the site look better but I am typing this from a work computer so that will have to wait. Dorgles 16:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC)) Admin Hey Itachou, can I bother you to grant me admin status, even temporarily? I could really use the "Delete" button to clean up the category list and remove obsolete categories. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Any blogs on this wiki? Sup Itachou. One thing that I've noticed is a little bit different from the Vault is that it has no blogs (where you could comment and such). Don't you think that would make this wiki a bit... more busy, if you know what I mean? It'd also improve the social interactions, plus the fact that Human Revolution is coming near meaning quite a few (even anonymous) would gladly share their opinions in the comments. I know it sounds like a strange proposal, but I just thought that future news (e.g. Human Revolution reviews, sales, discounts) should be put into blogs. Perhaps users would communicate more often than just on talk pages or forums (just the one at the moment, actually). It's up to you, but here's my idea and you think about it. Thanks in advance. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 16:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Unluckily I dunno how to put that system in. Perhaps you should ask Ausir, he should know. I also got banned on the Fallout wiki for 3 months for trolling on the CoD wiki where I was banned infinitely (forgive my childish nature), so I just decided to hook up and do a few corrections here and there. This wiki is looking good, and we'll most likely be getting new editors after Human Revolution comes out. Thanks on your compliment, too :) --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 17:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Could you delete this page? Sup Itachou. Could you delete this page? I've merged it with another one with similar (if not nearly same) content - here is the link. Thanks. ''Yakov'' 17:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks Itachou :) --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 04:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Please unlock Template:Portal/Component/News Please unlock the page Template:Portal/Component/News so I can modify the way this Wiki reports the News into a more efficient way. -- 05:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) You may lock the above page. TC -- 05:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Confusion regarding "Policies and guidelines - Categorization" Please see Categorization in Deus Ex Wiki:Policies and guidelines. According to that no individual character should be under the "character" category. They should be in respective "game-character categories". But the content in "Category:Characters" page is the opposite of that guideline. So can I assume that the category page is not according to the guidelines? -- 14:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New background for the Wiki Hi, Please take a look at my post in Forum:New background. -- 06:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Request Since you are an administrator that actively involves with this wiki, I like to have your notice regarding my Adminship Request in here. -- 16:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :What I meant was formal user voting procedure for Adminship Request. Sorry for the misunderstanding caused by incorrect wording and I have corrected the mistake.-- 16:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway and walkthrough suggestions Hey there, wanted to touch base with you and the other admins. Now that the game is officially out, we're expecting a big surge in interest in this wiki. We'd love to help you guys get the maximum exposure you guys deserve, so I had two things I wanted to offer. One was a giveaway of some sort, and I am currently working on something interesting involving input from the developers over at Eidos Montreal (not sure if it'll come through, but fingers crossed). But if you and the other admins had ideas, I'm open to listening to them. Also, saw that you guys had a walkthrough section, which I believe will be very popular. Just wanted to suggest that you guys consider putting in videos (you can usually find them on Youtube and most are high quality). The text is terrific but some gamers may prefer videos for that visual, "I can just follow along with the action" aspect that videos provide. We did this on the Alice Wiki and you can check out the results here . Anyway, just wanted to pop in and offer my help and support. Please let me know if you guys need anything. tae (talk) 22:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Redundant page Could you please remove http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Frank_Prichard page? Apparently someone didn't check at all for the fact that entry for Pritchard already exists. -S- 01:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway Hey, thanks for responding. We're still in the process of getting some intel from the devs but in the meantime, if you and the other admins had any ideas, let me know and we can chat about it. Would love to help you guys do something cool in the coming weeks and months to help keep the momentum you guys have going. I'll be in touch as soon as I hear something back! tae (talk) 17:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Faridah Malik No problem. I will be gone from 3-8/9ish today (EST.) Not sure what time that is in other time zones but I may be ok before or after. Dorgles 16:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Some stuff 1. Human Revolution might be numerically the third game, but the most commonly used abbreviation is HR, not DX3. Plus, anyone searching the wiki will recognize the abbreviation HR, but DX3 is pretty alien. 2. I did not create the categories. However, you are incorrect when you say that hyphenation is correct. The hyphen does not go between mechanical and augmentation. It's correct if you use it to disambiguate a term. Eg. it's correct to use the term nano-augmented characters, because otherwise, it could be construed as meaning "little augmented people". It's incorrect to use it as nanotechnologically-augmented characters, since the first adjective unambiguously joins the second and cannot be interpreted another way. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 13:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Augmentations (DX3) Just doing my part. Also I'm gonna add weapon upgrade icons to the apropriate section. -S- 16:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Texmod I have the game installed on D drive. And I capture the textures in tga format, for eventual photoshop edits. -S- 23:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Standard regarding naming of weapons pages. Hi, I have noticed that we are renaming several "weapon pages" and giving generic names to them. I like to point out few negative things of that "naming policy". * There are weapons such as LS-66 Sabre Direct Energy Rifle, Hi-NRG Plasma Lance and M-28 Remote explosive, that we cannot create "generic names". So we are giving "generic names" to some weapons while keeping "original name" for some. This won't create a standardization among "weapon naming". * Why do we have to invent our own generic name when the game has given a name for a weapon. For example, "FR-27 SFR" is the original name of that assault rifle, so why do we have to change it as "Combat rifle"? * What will happen if a future DLC introduce another assault rifle (for example), then we will face a problem when giving a name for that since "Combat rifle" name is already available. * The generic names that we are giving for the weapons (for example "Combat rifle") are not actually stand for a one weapon, it stand for a "weapon type". So we are giving the "type of the weapon" as the "name of the weapon" to the corresponding weapon pages. For example, "Diamond Back .357" is the weapon name where its' type is "Revolver"; we have given that type as the name of that weapon for its' page. I like to suggest, not to give "generic names" for weapon pages. Instead let us give the original name as it is. As usual, hoping to hear your valuable ideas regarding this. -- 05:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Deus Ex: Human Revolution weapons Please see Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution -- 17:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC)